The Sword
by lovelylittlebow
Summary: Lucy always thought Erza's swords were beautiful but she never imagined it this way / All he knew is that he had to hold her, because she was so soft and warm and it felt like no one of it had really happened. Nalu. One shot.


Summary: Lucy always thought Erza's swords were beautiful but she never imagined it this way / All he knew is that he had to hold her, because she was so soft and warm and it felt like no one of it had really happened. Nalu.

Note: This is basically how I believe Natsu or E.N.D. will be defeated. Not very good, but I gave it my best shot! (Btw, yes I did in fact buy my ticket and hopped on the "E.N.D. kills everyone and everything with no remorse", very sorry if it's overused. I kinda tried to give my own twist to it.) Thank you so much for reading!

Lucy always thought Erza's swords were beautiful. More than beautiful, of course, they were part of Erza's soul and bravery and that was always undeniably beautiful. She'd seen them countless time in battle, being raised against an enemy to protect her comrades, the one thing Erza treasured the most above all else. Those swords, in Lucy's eyes, were what made Erza different from any mage to every exist. Yes, anyone can raise a sword, but no one can do it with the grace and strength that always latched onto the require mage's aura.

So it absolutely broke her heart-no, set it on fire and spit on the ashes-to see it lying on the ground, as if waiting patiently for its owner to grip the handle and deliver a monologue about friendship and its power, but its owner never came. In fact, Lucy swore she saw fragments of the S-Class mage's hair whistling and dancing through the wind, but no Erza herself. That was to be expected. No matter what she'd seen with Lisanna, people don't typically come back from the dead, especially after being burnt alive.

It made her physically ill to know that they were fighting over were the proud guild once stood like a castle along Magnolia, but it hasn't sunken in yet. The people she vowed to protect, their precious lives, were stolen from them. She had loved every piece of them, their angry faces, their happy smiles. There was no one to save them now. Laxus had taken some of their weaker members away, but she could only remember fragments of blond hair and shouted words and sparkling tears that looked like stars. The same tears that mixed in with the blood E.N.D. shed.

Wendy was the first to go. Lucy knew she'd be a target, but didn't image that as soon as the fiery fist that was light with hatred was aimed at her, that Wendy with a determined face would intercept using Dragon Force. None of them, perhaps not even Wendy herself, could image that it would break half her skull. She hasn't seen the Sky Maiden's chest rise since that punch.

" _It's not about whether or not you're a human or an Exceed. We're all living beings and we have to do what is right. I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of."_

Then came Levy. She'd fought 'til the very end. She, instead of actual fighting, came to the aid of hurt members and attempted to fend off the demons from hurting them. Lucy had been too busy keeping four gates open plus shielding Happy to notice that someone had detached Levy's leg. Lucy didn't even hear her scream.

" _We need to unite. The exam split us apart and we prioritized ourselves over our allies. But we can't stay like that now. The enemy is a great one! Therefore, we, Fairy Tail, must combine our strength and win!"_

Cana was simply fated to die that day. Gildarts was blissfully unaware, off somewhere, to see his only daughter ripped apart. Lucy wanted to use the reference to a rag doll, but it wasn't that. Cana, unlike the dolls, fought to be set free. Juvia and Lucy instantly attempted to do something, _something,_ but it was much too late. There was way too much blood and not enough time and Juvia broke down, but there were no tears left.

The most recent, though, was the worst, the absolute worst. Little Asuka couldn't even imagine of defending herself against the All Might E.N.D. Of course, Asuka was one of the first sheltered, mostly by Bisca and Alzack, but once they tried to take her away to safety-to a far away guild-Natsu had spread his fire too hot and too bright for the little girl to handle. She had died a painful death at the hands of one of the people she loved the most. It caused the biggest uproar the guild had ever seen, but the ashes soon flew away into the wind, leaving behind two broken parents with nowhere to hide.

" _This is a memento of papa and mama's."_

They tried everything, she'd tried everything. Talking to the fire demon, even attempting to kill Zeref only for some nameless, innocent citizens of Magnolia to be killed by the black wizard himself. In fact, it seemed as though Natsu forget entirely about Fairy Tail and the (now) bullshit speeches of "family, friends, comrades".

It was all forgotten until the blood lust was quenched.

Mavis and Master, whom showed up before Laki was decapitated, attempted to unison raid while using Fairy Law. While it didn't work, Zeref was momentarily knocked down, giving Natsu control over his body again. Once again, it was before he almost killed Gray who wanted revenge over Juvia's battered and broken body. Even Gray, whom rejected any advance made by Juvia in favor of ignoring him, couldn't let this go. If Asuka was still alive, even she'd understand that Juvia's seconds were counted and every single one mattered.

Lucy expected Natsu to sob over the dead bodies, to feel absolutely horrible for what he'd done to the people he had once called family. To Fairy Tail. He'd immediately reached out to her, like an innocent child to its mother. She held him, because it seemed silly not to. His body heat was much higher the normal, but that didn't distract her from hearing his heart thumping away carelessly.

It seemed as though people didn't care about their heartbeats until they didn't have any left.

"I'm sorry, I love you. Lucy, do you hear me? I love you, and I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, I didn't want to. I loved them too, but I love you now, ok?"

"Ok."

Lucy knew the other members were staring at her, unsure if they should charge at their once beloved dragon slayer or celebrate the momentary victory. She could hear their lingering heartbreak over the lost years of Asuka and Wendy and the lost memories of Cana, Levy, and Erza.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please Lucy. Forgive me, _please._ "

"It's ok, Natsu. Just calm down."

In his fit, he hadn't seen her reach for Erza's fallen sword. All he knew is that he had to hold her, because she was so soft and warm and it felt like no one of it had really happened. She felt like the real love, the kind that Igneel gave him and tore away.

Her grip was strong and relentless, the metal gleaming happily in the creeping moonlight. Natsu kept crying over his fallen friends, but Lucy's face was void of any emotion. That's what it took to drive the sharp end straight through his stomach, making sure the other end was visible.

She didn't have to see his face to know he was shocked, she could feel it.

"Lucy?" He asked, and she felt something warm and wet trickle down her back. He whimpered like a kicked animal, and held her closer. "Why? I said I was sorry. I'm sorry."

 _It doesn't bring them back,_ she wanted to scream and cry. _Wendy fucking died for me, and it doesn't bring her back. Why won't it bring her back? I don't want this. I don't want you._

"I love you, Lucy. Please tell me you love me."

 _No, no you killed them you killed them you burnt and punched and killed them I hate you I hate you_

"Please. Just once. Kiss me, and we can forget about it."

But he was dying, she could hear it in his voice. He was asking for one last wish, one last thing from his partner, the one he brought to Fairy Tail.

She pushed the sword in further, and that was the true end.


End file.
